Secrets and Confessions Tadamu Trilogy Part 1
by ILoveYouDear
Summary: There are many secrets between a teacher and students in Seiyo School. But when Tadase cracks the code,the guardians realize shocking news. Tadamu moments at the end : Please Review!


Math class… The worst subject in Amu's life. She sat in her seat looking at Tadase, A beautiful boy you would fall for, just like love at first sight. Her teacher, Nikaidou sensei was surely talkative and caught Amu looking at Tadase.

"Hinamori san, lunch break gone for you!" he grinned and gave Amu a piece of yellow note

"What… I was listening! I...I" Amu tried to find some lame excuse to get over this

"Enough! And you, Hotori Kun, will miss lunch break as well. Both of you must arrive at the hall 10 minutes after the bell has rung, understand me?"

Amu then realized her charas, Ran, Miki and Su were laughing at her. For Tadase's chara, Kiseki kept complaining why innocent Tadase is getting a Detention.

Tadase was calm in this matter. He didn't even know why he got a detention. When the lunch bell rang, he ran to the classroom next door where his rich and arrogant girlfriend, Rima belongs. Amu went next door after Tadase and she would hope to have a 10 minute lunch break with her best guardian friend, Yaya. To Amu's surprise she saw Tadase slowly putting his lips on Rima's. The young lovers were stared at by their classmates, some giggled and some complained that Tadase should kiss another girl other than Rima. Amu quickly walked to the other side of classroom, shocked and went towards Yaya and both of them gossiped about the event that took place just now.

"Did you see that?" Even Yaya was giggling

"Yeah" Amu sighed, slowly

"You don't need to be sad! What about that hot guy, Ikuto?" said Yaya pointing to a tall and handsome guy who was walking through the corridor, visiting one of his friends in this classroom who's beauty can never beat Tadase's. "I thought you liked him"

"Yaya! He is like 3 or 4 years older than us! And way too tall" Amu said "You might think that because I saved his life when that stupid "Easter" company was torturing him" She grinned

10 minutes was over. Amu watched as Tadase hugged Rima goodbye. But before he ran off he waited for Amu to join him.

"Amu Chan, take this way, it's the shortcut" he smiled

Suddenly Tadase got his very warm hand and embraced it to Amu's. Her very own heart felt like popping out and tried very hard not to blush but failed. That very moment was Amu and Tadase's first "Holding hand" experience.

When the two arrived at the hall, Nikaidou sensei was waiting for them already.

"So, I would need you two to do some extra math work" He said, but this time very serious. Tadase seemed to be able to see a smile inside that.

Amu sighed. But Tadase didn't seem to mind about detention.

"Amu Chan, doing extra math is good for us. It would improve our skills!" he smiled "Don't worry, I'm with you"

The face of Amu Chan turned from pink to deep red. Nikaidou sensei suddenly left them two here. Alone.

"I wonder where Nikaidou sensei went" mumbled Amu, quietly

"Yeah" nodded Tadase who was looking at his math paper

"Amu Chan, Tadase!" "We can sense a presence of an X egg!" Warned Amu's charas and Kiseki in Unison.

As being guardians of Seiyo primary and secondary school, Tadase and Amu had a job to clean heart's eggs of depressed or kids who have light faith in their dreams.

"Let's go" said Tadase and ran off, leaving his belongings and Amu here to catch up with him

Amu managed to leave her books behind in the hall and whilst she can see no one around, she character transformed with her pink haired chara, Ran into Amulet Heart.

"My Heart, Unlock!" She shouted

After her character transformation, Amu managed to catch up with Tadase after using her "Speed up" roller –skate shoes. Both of them then used their Charas to sense the location of the X egg.

"There it is!" Shouted one of Amu's blue Chara, Miki and they all looked above a tree near the Guardian Headquarters.

The battle was very short. Amu only needed to use her "Open Heart" attack to get that X egg back to its normal state and back to its owner. Tadase smiled at Amu, whose transformation hasn't dissolved yet. And when it really dissolved, the two walked back to the hall to get their bags and belongings. Then they walked towards the Guardian Headquarters where they were greeted by other Guardian members, Kukai, Nadeshiko and Yaya and their charas greeted Amu and Tadase's charas too.

"Welcome back, Hinamori and Tadase!" smiled Kukai, a brown, shiny haired boy while the other 2 guardians, Yaya and Nadeshiko were discussing serious matters.

Yaya was basically a baby freak and her dream was to become a baby and that's the reason why her chara, Pepe was a baby. Nadeshiko was a beautiful girl with silky blue hair and she dreams to be a traditional Japanese dancer when she grows up. The guardians drink tea and eat snacks whilst they discuss matters about the increases/decreases of X eggs and many plans of cleansing them.

"Guardians, we have something really serious to talk about today" Tadase started. "I have suspected that Nikaidou sensei; the math teacher might be behind all these X eggs and the minute he left us in the hall, our charas sensed the X eggs!"

Everybody's sight landed on Tadase. Amu didn't even know why Nikaidou sensei suddenly disappeared while they were doing their math sheets. Perhaps he might have gone to grab some lunch.

"Tadase Kun, I don't think so" Amu interrupted, she lighted up like a bulb.

"Why do you think that, Hinamori san?" he asked, curiously

"Um…Nikaidou sensei looks far too innocent for all this matter and he doesn't seem to notice our Charas talking to us during class" Amu mumbled, but realizing she might have said the wrong thing to Tadase and started to blush into deep pink and then red. Then Tadase nodded, with deep thought.

"Okay, Guardians I would want us to be extra careful when your Charas say they sense X eggs "said Tadase, trying to finish this meeting. Everyone nodded except for Amu, who was too embarrassed to because of the words she just said to the person she admired. The Guardians meeting was finished, they all left and Kukai promised that he would get ice-cream for all of them.

"3 chocolates and 2 vanillas!" he said to the ice-cream man

"Okay!" was replied to Kukai by the Ice-Cream man

The 5 walked home, not making a sound other than the noise of ice-cream slurping. Tadase and Amu were thinking about Nikaidou sensei, Kukai thinking about his football match who was taking place tomorrow. Nadeshiko kept silent and Yaya was trying hard to break it but failed because their deep thoughts blocked her. Soon, they departed into 5 different paths and before that happened, they all said goodbye to each other.

"Amu Chan! What are you thinking about?" asked Ran, who was jumping and hopping in the air to break the silence between the Amu, Miki and Su and herself "You're blushing!"

"Nothing!" Amu managed to hide her smile in her shout

"It's got to be something" Miki finally spoke but very weakly

"Just tell us, we're you're charas and you've got to trust us" Su supported Ran and Miki "That's why we exist"

Amu just kept walking in that stony path. It felt like its never-ending and she felt like a snail. She could finally she her yellow house 10 blocks away. She sighed and finally said "I saw Tadase kissing this spoiled brat, Rima. You guys should have seen"

"Fight, Amu Chan, fight! We're sure you can like someone other than Tadase Kun!" Ran smiled evilly

"Ran, Be Quiet!" Su Interrupted "You need to understand Amu Chan's feeling before you even speak!" But Amu heard that and pretended not to

Amu got out her beautifully decorated golden key her stubborn father got for her from America. She quietly opened the lock and gently pushed the door open so her 3 charas and she get inside. In that second, she saw her family come to the front to come greet, hug and even kiss her on the cheek. She finally felt the comfortable feeling of family love and felt happy. Her little sister, Ami showed her a painting she did in kindergarten. It was a picture of a butterfly in a beautiful garden. Amu was impressed, but the thought of the Tadase kissing incident overclouded her mind too much she didn't pay full attention to her family.

Amu and her charas walked slowly up the staircase towards her own room. When she walked in, she smelled the fresh scent of perfume and fragrance her mother has put in cleaning the house. Her room was very trendy and stylish and any girl in the world would dream to have. Even a spoilt brat, like Rima might not have such a room of good taste. Amu quickly ran to the bathroom, took a great shower, and brushed her teeth before getting close to her beautiful bed that was waiting for her.

"Amu Chan, good night" her charas said in unison

"Good night" Amu said coldly and laid her body on the bed

That night passed quickly due to Amu's tiredness plus she fell asleep really late. Way after her Charas.

"Wake Up, wake up, Amu Chan!" Ran shouted at Amu's ear the next morning

"Ran" Amu got Ran and stuffed her back into her egg

"Amu Chan, you need to wake up!" Su said, much calmer than Ran "its way passed 7:30!"

Amu finally got the strength to get up. Her hair was tangled and messy like a beggar in the streets who never even combed their hair once in their life.

"Leave all this mess to me" Said Miki arrogantly and Amu's hair was straight as ever and Miki's power even helped Amu to get dressed up in a few split seconds. After that, Amu got up, did all the toilet stuff and ran down for breakfast with her charas.

"Good morning, Amu Chan!" Greeted Amu's mother serving a portion of Omelet's for Amu

"G' Morning" Amu said, in her usual, cold way

The family of four ate quickly because everyone was hurrying for something important in their minds. Amu's father needed to catch a plane to go on a business trip. Her mother is going to have a meeting with her new boss. Ami needed to do a project with her friends so she needed to arrive earlier and Amu…

Amu was an exception to her family. She quickly finished her freshly baked cheese Omelets, said goodbye to her family members and left the house without a last glance.

"Why are we leaving the house so early today?"Miki asked, confused

"Ha-ha, Amu Chan you are always late, maybe you want to see the beautiful face of Prince Tadase" Ran teased and can't stop giggling

Amu didn't seem to fight back the words of Ran. She simply ignored it and continued walking towards the direction of Seiyo Primary and Secondary School. "Playing it cool huh, Amu?" She said to herself. She hated the fact that she had too many admirers around the school that call her by an irritating nickname of "Cool and Spicy"

As she walked into the Guardian Headquarters, students were watching her then she realized she was not the first person to arrive there. Tadase was sat down like a good little boy, got out a few sheets of lined paper and started researching by reading a very boring but seemed to be a brown Textbook.

"Good Morning, Hinamori San" Tadase didn't bother to glance at Amu

"G' Morning, Tadase Kun" Amu said, really quietly, trying not to get too nervous "What are you doing?"

"I have been suspicious about Nikaidou sensei" he finally looked at Amu "It was rumored he works in that "Egg stealer" Cooperation called Easter" His then decided to looked up at the sky and sighed softly.

Amu gasped "The why does he bother being a teacher?"

Tadase's pink eyes were too serious, a type of seriousness that was unknown to Amu. "To be close to us, kids and capture our Heart's eggs" He said, very coldly

Amu froze. She was afraid and for the first time, she was not blushing, but thinking about something else rather than the beautiful figure in front of her. Tadase then handed her the book he had been reading. It was named "Easter Cooperation Secrets"

She took it with both hands and trembled whilst she turned its rusty and old pages. It was filled with mesmerizing but frightening diagrams of the procedures of turning a normal egg to an X egg. But then when Amu heard the Glass door of the Headquarters open, she accidently dropped the heavy brown book.

"Good morning, Amu Chi and Tadase Kun!" Shouted Yaya happily and stomped in. Tadase just simply gave a small wave at her and helped Amu pick up the dropped book.

Amu stood there, Frozen. How could her favorite teacher (even though he gave her a detention) work for Easter?

Yaya waved her hand very close to Amu's eye so she could concentrate and return her mind back to Earth. "Are you alright, Amu?" she asked, for once seriously

"Yeahhhh…" Amu trembled but her tongue didn't let her spit out anymore words. Yaya led her to a seat and they both sat down. As the 2 last Guardians arrive, Tadase wanted to hold another meeting.

"My Step Brother Tsyukiyomi Ikuto used to be one of the victims of Easter" Tadase explained "He stole this book from his manager's bookshelves and kept it in his bag the whole time while he stayed there."

It was class time. The Guardians walked out of the Headquarters and headed to each of their classes. Amu was with Tadase and Yaya for their next period. But was shocked to find out who their teacher was. Nikaidou Sensei! Sweat poured through Amu and she became very depressed again to find out that spoilt brat Rima would be in that class too, bragging over Tadase.

Tadase didn't seem scared and whispered to Amu "It's alright, Hinamori San, Nikaidou Sensei doesn't know that we are spying on him" and then he grinned and then held her hand. Warmth from Amu's blush was striking again. Yaya kept giggling about it. When the three guardians arrived at their classroom, Nikaidou Sensei did not come yet. But as Rima saw Tadase holding onto Amu's hand, Jealousy struck her like a lightning bolt.

"King, why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed

Tadase didn't seem to know how to answer his girlfriend.

"Why can't he?" Amu spoke up for Tadase and they immediately let go of each other's hands.

Rima walked up to Tadase. Her small, but beautiful face looked at him like he was about to slaughter her. And that moment, Nikaidou Sensei walked into the Classroom and everyone sat in their seats immediately.

"Hinamori San, you did not finish your work sheet yesterday in detention!" He practically yelled at her

"Hotori Kun, you did a great job and got all of it correct" he said, grinning evilly and mysteriously

Amu was blushing so much that tears of embarrassment ran through her cheeks.

"Amu Chan! It is not a good time to cry" Miki said

Amu wiped the tears off her eyes and continued to listen to the worker of Easter writing on the blackboard and explaining the lesson. Tadase looked at her, and felt very sorry. After explaining everything, the students were off to do work. But sadly, Nikaidou Sensei ordered another detention for Amu because she didn't finish her math sheets from yesterday's detention period during lunch. Plus, this time she has to go alone.

When it was lunch time, Tadase and Kiseki wished Amu luck for her Detention and stayed at the classroom waiting for Amu to return. But something truly unexpected happened…

"So Hotori Kun, doing your homework?" Standing in front of him was a man with curly brown hair, wear square glasses. It was known to be Nikaidou Sensei.

Tadase was stunned and didn't understand why Nikaidou sensei is here and not at the hall with Amu.

"W…h…y… a…r…e y…o…u…h…e…r…e…?

Nikaidou Sensei almost laughed in his mischievous grin""Ha-ha you totally got in my trap, King" "I basically locked the door of the hall door so no one could let Hinamori San. I am the only person with the key and I can easily take away your Heart"

Tadase suddenly saw Nikaidou Sensei quickly grabbing Kiseki, who was inside his egg, away from him. He tried to stop him, but failed instantly. His teacher was smiling and in a split second, he transformed Kiseki into an X egg with his unknown power. Tadase immediately collapsed to the ground, whilst the X egg hatched into an X character, making trouble.

"Amu Chan! We can sense an X egg and its location is our very own classroom!" Amu's charas called at her

"What?" Amu was shocked

Together, the 3 charas and Amu ran for the door of the hall but sadly, it was locked securely.

"Nikaidou Sensei!" Amu shouted his name to pure air like it was some kind of swear word

Suddenly, Amu's mobile phone rang and found that the caller is Nadeshiko.

"Amu Chan! Yaya told us you are in the hall now. We're going to come get you out of there, just hold on for a few more minutes" Nadeshiko said, her voice ever so elegant

Amu waited, impatiently until her guardian friends, Yaya, Nadeshiko and Kukai finally arrived at the door of the hall. But sadly, they cannot open the door either. Smashes, punches and kicks were all use, but all failed completely. At that moment, Ran thought of a great plan.

"Yaya San, character change with Pepe, use your baby axe and try to smash the door open!"Ran shouted so the people at the other side of the door could hear her.

"Pepe Chan!" Yaya looked at her Shugo Chara with determination and together, Yaya character changed.

"Baby Axe!"Shouted Yaya and a very big and pink axe appeared suddenly and she started smashing the door of the door with her full strength. With the help and support of the other two guardians, they finally succeeded breaking the door, but sadly it was shattered completely and small piece of glasses were everywhere at their feet.

"Let's go, guys!"Ordered Amu, who wondered whose egg turned into an X.

They ran and ran till their Shugo charas can strongly sense the closeness of the X eggs.

"We found it!"Pointed Kukai's Chara, Daichi. The X Character turned its back to everyone and in the all that was at the background was Tadase's mind, Suffering.

"It's impossible! I can never be strong enough to protect everyone I love. Not even my grandmother" It was the lost, but clear voice of Tadase Kun. Amu was very shocked.

"Tadase Kun" Was Amu's loud voice and the X character turned towards her and started attacking everyone with its negative energy.

"Character Transform with me!" said Ran

"Okay" was Amu's response. "My Heart, Unlock!"

Amulet heart appeared and when the X character attacked, she could now defend everyone with her Pompoms.

"You are not weak Tadase Kun!" she said, with understanding and determination "Your kindness brings everyone smiles, to be honest; I really admire you for that!"

The X Character stopped attacking and Amulet Heart got the chance to cleanse his heart.

"Open Heart!" and really soon, the egg turned from black to Blue, the color of Tadase's egg.

It was another short, but memorable battle for the Guardians and very quickly, Tadase returned to his normal state.

"I'm really sorry, everyone "Tadase blushed at Amu when he woke up and realized the Guardians took him home.

"It's okay and I'm glad I cleansed your heart" Amu smiled arrogantly at him but them turned serious again "Was Nikaidou sensei the person who made Kiseki into an X egg?"

"Yes "was Tadase's short answer but his mind was thinking about something else. About what Amulet Heart said to him. The person he loves admires him as well.

"What is it Tadase Kun?"Amu asked, curiously then finding out that she confessed to him during the battle.

"Oo Amu Chan has finally said the words of her heart" said Miki, feeling blushed for Amu

"Oh man! This is Tadase and Amu Chi's Lovey Dovey time!" Shouted Yaya. "We'll leave you two alone and see you guys tomorrow" Said Kukai, pushing Yaya out of the door whilst Nadeshiko followed.

Amu's face blushed into the color of an apple but wanted to start a conversation with Tadase. "Do you think Nikaidou sensei would come back for revenge?" she asked

"I received a text message from my step brother, Ikuto saying that he left our school" Tadase said, with relief "But I'm sure he will target other schools in the world" He straightened up

"Oh" Amu didn't know how to say anything else

"Amu Chan, I am feeling really upset that Rima likes someone else now" he said, eyes of sadness. Amu was disappointed in his feelings.

"Why are you feeling sad for this?" Amu almost scowled "She is the niece and a the worker of Nikaidou and once I heard Nikaidou telling her to capture your heart" "Sorry Tadase Kun, I didn't have the courage to tell this to you earlier"

Tadase froze. He accepted Amu's apology but he, too felt really sorry and put his hand on Amu's.

"Hinamori San, I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart" He looked at her liquid golden eyes, got up his strength and said really quietly "Before Rima came to this school, I was deeply in love with you"

Amu made a gasp, but she knew it was a one representing happiness. Tadase slowly put his lips on hers and this was the best moment in her life.

Together, the job of the Seiyo primary and Secondary School Guardians are to protect the weak Heart's eggs of young children and teens.

I dedicate this story to all Tadamu fans in the world

THE END OF THIS STORY

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
